From Hell
by Anger-lola
Summary: - ACCESSIBLE A TOUS. Lucy aurait pu être une jeune mariée épanouie. Mais il suffit d'une mauvaise rencontre pour que tout s'effondre. L'Enfer attend patiemment, prêt à se repaître de sa chair vierge de toute torture. RATING M
1. AVANT-PROPOS

**AVANT-PROPOS  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Cette nouvelle, basée sur un univers assez méconnu en France, est normalement accessible à tous, car je reprends l'explication de chacun des points importants de l'univers_**.

Mais j'ai fait le choix de commencer cette histoire avec un avant-propos détaillé qui me servira à mettre en place tout ce que vous aurez à savoir, si vraiment vous ne voulez pas découvrir les points importants au fur et à mesure. Plongez donc avec moi dans le monde étrange et envoûtant de _Clive Barker_, l'un des écrivains qui s'est imposé comme pilier des romans d'horreur. _Hellraiser _est son œuvre la plus connue et toute une série de film en fut tiré. Je ne vous conseillerais, si cela vous intéresse, que les trois premiers qui sont à mon sens les plus intéressants, même s'ils commencent déjà à dater.

**/!\ ATTENTION ! SI VOUS VOULEZ GARDER UNE SURPRISE DES PLUS COMPLETE, NE LISEZ PAS LA SUITE DE L'AVANT-PROPOS ET PASSEZ DIRECTEMENT AU CHAPITRE 1. Je répète une fois de plus que tout sera expliqué au fur et à mesure et que vous pourrez par vous même effectuer une recherche rapide sur Google images ou sur wikipedia en découvrant les points les moins évidents. /!\**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ce qui résume le livre est assez précis à mon sens, mais je m'y attarderais juste après.

_« Il avait enfin résolu le puzzle de la boîte de Lemarchand.  
Il se tenait sur le seuil d'un nouveau monde de sensations exacerbées. D'ici quelques instants, les Cénobites – qui ont passé l'éternité à la recherche de la sensualité ultime – seraient là. Ils allaient pouvoir lui révéler les secrets les plus sombres qui le transformeraient pour toujours.  
Mais avec les plaisirs les plus exquis viendront une douleur sans pareille. »_

L'histoire de _Hellraiser _se base en effet sur un étrange casse-tête qui se présente sous la forme d'un cube, qui lorsqu'on le résout, ouvre les portes de l'Enfer, avec tous ses plaisirs et ses souffrances. Les maîtres des lieux sont les Cénobites. Derrière ce nom compliqué ne se cache en vérité que d'autres humains qui ont jadis ouvert la boîte et ont subis tant de tortures qu'ils sont devenus méconnaissables et se chargent d'emmener ceux qui par la suite, essaieront d'ouvrir les portes du Paradis Infernal.

En soit, rien de bien compliqué : l'Enfer. Les Démons. C'est tout ce que vous aurez à savoir afin de comprendre cette nouvelle que j'ai écris, plongée dans l'ambiance d'Halloween.

Si vous voulez aller un peu plus loin avant de découvrir le premier chapitre « EXTENSION DE RÊVE », je vous conseille notre ami Wiki, ou de chercher les photos des Cénobites, qui envahissent le Web.

Ils sont au nombre de quatre, quatre humains assez forts et résistants pour endosser le rôle de gardiens et abandonner leur ancienne vie. Trois hommes et une femme, qui comme je l'ai dit, ont subi bien plus que la plupart des gens ne peuvent le supporter. Ils sont maîtres des lieux depuis très, très longtemps.

Leurs noms ne sont pas à connaître, mais j'aime les rappeler et peut-être que cela vous aidera à chercher quelques infos si l'histoire que vous vous apprêtez à lire vous intéresse toujours.

_Pinhead. Female. Chatterer. Butterball._

* * *

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, une bonne découverte, en vous rappelant que cette histoire est classé M+ et n'est pas conseillée aux âmes les plus sensibles.**


	2. EXTENSION DE RÊVE

**DISCLAIMER : **L'univers _Hellraiser_ appartient à Clive Barker, je ne fais que m'en servir pour placer mon intrigue et jouer avec mes personnages.

**ATTENTION : **Je rappelle une fois de plus que cette histoire est considérée comme **M+ **et est déconseillée aux âmes les plus sensibles.

**NOTE : **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la fin de l'Avant-Propos, je vous applaudis pour foncer tête baissée, avec tout votre courage et me suivre pour cette aventure horrifique. On va bien s'amuser, vous verrez. Si vous avez des questions, contactez-moi sans plus attendre. Si vous voulez éclaircir des points, cela peut-être fait en une minute à peine sur internet. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**I. EXTENSION DE RÊVE**

**.**

_« J'ai entendu parler de beaucoup qui s'égaraient, même dans les rues du village, lorsque les ténèbres étaient d'une telle épaisseur que l'on aurait pu les couper au couteau, comme dit le proverbe… » _—Henry David Thoreau

* * *

« C'est beaucoup trop cher. Toutes ces conneries sont hors de prix », cria Thomas Hummer à sa future épouse qui ne lui répondit pas. « C'est toujours pareil. Ils veulent nous sucer tout ce qu'on a et on devrait encore leur baiser les pieds après ça. Conneries. »

Lucy Kingley ne répondait jamais lorsque Tommy se mettait à pester contre tout et n'importe quoi. Elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude et même si cela l'agaçait, elle n'ouvrait plus la bouche. Si elle le faisait, elle savait qu'il partirait dans une tirade ennuyeuse sur « cette société qui nous encule » ou sur « ces petits vieux qu'on devrait euthanasier ». Il n'en finissait jamais. Tommy avait toujours été une personne particulièrement expressive et elle avait vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas l'encourager à râler plus que de raison. Alors, elle se taisait, faisait mine d'écouter, elle s'armait de patience et acquiesçait à tous ce qu'il racontait. Quand il se décidait à arrêter de piailler, elle plaquait un sourire sur son visage, en regardant son fiancé redevenir une personne adorable.

« Franchement, je comprends pourquoi autant de jeunes couples décident d'échapper au mariage. Tu as vu le prix qu'ils osent nous faire payer pour un simple « oui, je le veux » ? Si c'est pas se foutre de la gueule du monde, je sais pas ce que c'est. Tout ce tralala pour une simple alliance… qu'est-ce que ça leur apporte ?

— Tommy », commença-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut calme, mais qui reflétait son état excédé. « Tu veux bien arrêter de crier comme ça ? Les voisins vont t'entendre. Tu peux râler autant que tu veux, chéri… mais je pense que ta mère serait très déçue si on faisait, et je cite, « comme tous ces couples ingrats qui ne valent pas un clou aux yeux de l'Eglise. » Ca fait cinq ans qu'elle nous houspille. _Tu _as décidé de lui donner gain de cause, _tu _m'as demandé en mariage. »

Pendant une seconde, en entendant le ton cinglant de Lucy, Thomas se figea et baissa les yeux sur le magazine « Marions-nous ! » qu'il avait lancé rageusement sur la table basse. Il prenait toujours un air de petit garçon boudeur quand elle élevait la voix, tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était la seule façon de l'apaiser. Quand il lui faisait les yeux doux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de ce jeune homme timide qui avait mis si longtemps à l'accoster qu'elle aurait pu mourir de vieillesse. Cela lui avait pris trois mois pour avoir assez de courage pour l'aborder. Les lois de l'attraction étaient des choses trop complexes pour lui, à cette époque. Depuis, ils avaient eu sept ans pour apprendre à se connaître et à s'aimer. Ils avaient vieilli et gagné en maturité entre temps. Même s'il avait fallu plus de temps à Tommy pour se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient plus des adolescents fougueux, mais qu'ils formaient maintenant un couple d'adultes responsables.

Leur couple, comme beaucoup de leurs amis, avait tenu et ils avaient formés un duo presque parfait, vu de l'extérieur. Ils n'étaient pas laids, ils n'étaient pas stupides, ils possédaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour mener une vie aisée, ils avaient tous les deux un poste respectable dans un bureau et leurs caractères semblaient se compléter. Leurs différences étaient devenues leur principale force. Pourtant, derrière la porte close de leur appartement décoré des dernières modes design, Lucy savait que les choses étaient loin d'être roses et belles. Ils ne vivaient pas dans un foutu conte de fée, mais elle se plaisait à laisser tous ces gens le croire en les traitant tous d'abrutis crédules. La vie de tout ce petit monde qui tournait autour d'eux était tellement superficielle qu'elle se plaisait parfois à agir comme eux, plaquant un stupide sourire sur son visage aux traits réguliers qu'on pourrait qualifier de jolis. Lucy, au contraire, les trouvait banals et ne prêtait aucune attention particulière à son apparence physique comme la plupart de ses collègues qui se limaient les ongles derrière leurs bureaux. C'était cette simplicité qui avait séduit Tommy dès le départ et parfois, elle l'écoutait parler avec ennui de ces choses qu'il aimait chez elle et de sa beauté naturelle. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui dire qu'elle se fichait bien de ce genre de compliments.

Cela eut l'effet escompté. La colère de Lucy avait été soufflée trop vite en voyant cet air boudeur sur son visage et elle se fustigea intérieurement pour avoir seulement osé ressentir du dégoût et de la colère pour cet homme qui partageait sa vie depuis des années. Après tout, elle l'aimait et allait l'épouser, lier sa vie à la sienne et tout le tralala qui allait avec.

« Je suis désolé, Lucy. Je m'emporte trop vite. C'est juste que je comprends pas comment ça peut… être aussi cher. »

Elle soupira, reposant les magazines de décoration qu'elle avait empilé sur ses genoux et avait un moment haït le lunatisme de son fiancé. Au fond, elle avait toujours envie d'être en colère : les préparatifs de ce fichu mariage lui tapaient sur le système et Madame Hummer l'appelait tous les jours à la même heure pour connaître l'avancée de leurs projets.

« C'est rien. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs moi aussi. On va y arriver. Il faudrait juste commencer à presser le pas. »

Tommy se leva de son siège, se désintéressant de toutes ces choses hors de prix qu'ils auraient à acheter et qui videraient sans doute leur compte épargne. Il se pencha sur elle, déposa un doux baiser sur sa tempe, ses doigts agiles massant ses épaules tendues.

« Je te promets qu'on sera prêts à temps. Arrête de te prendre la tête, _bébé_. »

Lucy se tendit à nouveau en entendant ce surnom qu'elle haïssait plus que sa future belle-mère, mais se résigna : elle avait vraiment besoin de se détendre et ne voulait pas à nouveau se disputer avec Tommy pour un stupide petit nom.

« Après tout, il nous reste quoi ? Le traiteur ? La salle de réception et la décoration ?

— Et cette foutue robe, ça fait une semaine que je te répète que je ne l'ai même pas encore achetée.

— Eh bien, on commence déjà à en voir le bout, pas vrai ? »

Elle détestait ses changements d'humeur, vraiment. Dans des instants comme ceux-là, Lucy se disait que toute cette colère et ces choses qu'elle ne supportait plus chez Tommy n'étaient que le résultat de son stress permanent. Alors, comme toujours, elle laissait le temps faire les choses : c'était la seule pensée qui lui permettait de se plonger à nouveau dans sa routine rassurante, mais qui en ce moment, la rendait nauséeuse et constamment anxieuse.

« Ouais… T'as raison.

— Il faut que je retourne bosser. Tu penses t'en sortir avec toute cette paperasse ?

— T'en fais pas. Je survivrai. »

Un joli sourire, l'un de ceux qu'il aimait tant, vint éclairer son visage d'une pâleur un peu effrayante. Cela lui donnait un air presque fantomatique et ses yeux sombres paraissaient encore plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire. Purée, elle commençait même à perdre de plus en plus ses cheveux tant elle était sur les nerfs, ces derniers temps.

Elle l'embrasser du bout des lèvres pour le rassurer et le regarda quitter leur appartement.

Lucy posa les yeux sur le magazine qui trônait au beau milieu de la table basse « Marions-nous ! ». Elle l'avait feuilleté un nombre incalculable de fois depuis près de trois semaines et avait toujours fini par être malade. Toutes ces robes blanches lui donnaient le vertige. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle retardait l'achat de sa robe. Elle trouvait cela bien plus concret qu'une simple bague de fiançailles. C'était la chose qui, quand elle la revêtirait, ne lui permettrait plus de reculer. Et cette peur quasi irrationnelle l'étreignait constamment et la rendait d'une humeur massacrante.

Elle finirait par ne plus pouvoir cacher cette irritabilité devant Tommy. Il la questionnerait sans arrêt pour savoir ce qui la tracassait. Elle ne se voyait pas lui dire qu'au fond, ce mariage la terrifiait et qu'elle arrivait parfois à regretter d'avoir accepté sa demande avec la joie d'une jeune pucelle qui croyait encore aux contes de fées. Oui… pendant les premiers mois, elle avait été la jeune femme la plus heureuse du monde. Tout semblait encore si loin et si faux qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'examiner la situation de plus près et de comprendre toutes ces nouvelles responsabilités qui l'enfermeraient lorsqu'elle aurait dit oui devant l'autel de l'Eglise. Elle ne s'était pas sentie piégée et acculée, condamnée à une vie routinière et sans doute ennuyeuse qui rendait pourtant ses collègues vertes de jalousies.

Lucy était beaucoup moins chrétienne que Madame Hummer. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était capable de cracher sur la Bible et de mentir à l'Eglise. Au fond, elle avait toujours cru à cette puissance, quelque part là-haut, qui surveillait chacun de ses faits et gestes, chacun de ses mensonges. Elle se demandait constamment si mentir et jurer fidélité et amour à son mari allait lui promettre un aller simple pour l'Enfer, ou était au contraire une preuve de courage. C'était normal d'avoir peur, après tout. Tous les autres avaient aussi dû passer par-là et ils continuaient maintenant à vivre tranquillement. Métro, boulot, dodo.

Malgré tout, il y avait cette partie d'elle, plus terre à terre et athéiste qui lui dictait que ce n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries. C'était humain de douter à ce stade, de se sentir piégée et en colère. Ces pensées sur le futur qui l'attendait et sur cette routine agaçante n'étaient le résultat que de ce stress constant qui semblait s'éterniser.

Alors, Lucy terminait toujours par se convaincre qu'elle devait aller jusqu'au bout et vaincre ses peurs de petite fille. Après tout, c'était la vie dont toutes les gamines rêvaient. C'était le schéma universel que beaucoup de personnes empruntaient et à ce stade, l'humanité ne s'était pas encore éteinte.

Ces foutus changements étaient normaux. Quand ce mariage sera enfin conclu, sa peur et son dégoût ne seraient plus qu'un très lointain souvenir. Elle pourrait même en rire avec Tommy qui, avec un peu de chance, perdrait cette sale habitude d'hurler pour rien.

Elle soupira à nouveau et se força mentalement à se lever.

_ Ma fille, ce n'est pas en restant assise toute la journée que tu vas y arriver. Un mariage, ça ne se prépare pas comme ça !_

Dans sa tête, sa petite voix ressemblait fortement à celle de Madame Hummer et Lucy grimaça.

Oui, il était grand temps de faire des achats.

Pendant une seconde, elle regretta que Tommy ne puisse pas essayer la robe de mariée à sa place.

.

.

.

Elle avait renvoyé toutes ses tripes au beau milieu de la boutique, devant tout le monde. Lucy n'avait jamais eu aussi honte. Pourtant, ces manifestations corporelles n'étaient pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait facilement refouler. Elle avait cru pouvoir se retenir, que cette nausée allait passer, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre une inspiration et demander l'emplacement des toilettes à la conseillère, elle avait vomi son dernier repas sur la robe immaculée qu'elle était en train d'essayer.

La vendeuse était furieuse et Lucy priait pour disparaître, ou tout simplement pour que rien de tout cela ne soit réellement arrivé. Elle se confondit en un million d'excuses, prétextant qu'elle n'avait rien senti venir et qu'elle allait rembourser, ou payer le nettoyage de cette robe, à présent maculée de trainées brunes et acides. Même si cela devait lui coûter plus cher que l'achat d'une robe en elle-même.

Elle mentait, bien évidemment, mais que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ? Lucy s'était sentie malade au moment même où elle avait franchi les portes de la boutique luxueuse. Tout ce blanc l'avait pris à la gorge comme si on tentait de l'étrangler. Son estomac fraîchement rempli s'était retourné et elle avait failli faire demi-tour. Mais la voix criarde de sa future belle-mère avait résonné dans un coin de sa tête et elle avait refusé de partir, reportant ça à plus tard. Elle n'avait plus le choix : il fallait passer ce stade crucial. Le poids de la vie qui l'attendait après tout ça avait eu raison de son estomac et avant même qu'elle ne puisse y réfléchir et se persuader que tout irait bien, la douloureuse nausée s'était transformée en un magnifique jet de vomi. Bizarrement, elle avait eu la désagréable impression que ce n'était qu'un reflet de ce qu'elle pensait réellement. _Vous voulez que je paie ? Tenez ! Ramassez les morceaux, c'est moi qui régale. _

Elle se retrouva dans la rue, larmoyante, avec l'impression que des centaines d'index accusateurs étaient pointés sur elle. Elle avait tout de même réglé la somme exorbitante de deux cents dollars en guise de compensation. Mais la vendeuse semblait toujours la haïr et l'avait fixé d'un air dégoûté et condescendant jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue. Le même regard que les gens aisés adressaient parfois aux clodos qui fouillaient les poubelles. Lucy, derrière sa honte, ressentait une pointe de haine à son égard et regrettait amèrement de ne pas lui avoir dégueulé dessus. C'était cette même colère vivace qui ne la quittait plus depuis des semaines, à présent. Pourquoi devrait-elle se sentir coupable ? C'était toujours ces satanées femmes enceintes jusqu'aux yeux qui avaient le droit de vomir sur les autres sans avoir besoin de s'excuser. « Oups, désolée, je suis enceinte. » Comme si ça ne se voyait pas. Elles étaient toutes difformes, respirant un bonheur presque ridicule à ses yeux. Lucy les haïssait parfois bien plus que ces vendeuses qui jugeaient le client sans en avoir honte. _Putes. _Pourtant, c'était bien ce qui l'attendait. Mariage, grossesse, couches sales et vomi de bébé. Le schéma naturel des choses, en soi. Et pour conclure le tout, un caveau familial pour compléter tout ça, d'ici quelques décennies.

Elle repartait une fois de plus bredouille, sans la robe de mariée. Et pourtant, elle avait essayé. Auparavant, elle faisait toujours demi-tour en passant devant la boutique, reportant cet achat important au lendemain, ou à la semaine d'après. Elle aurait sans doute une sacré blague à raconter à Tommy à la table du dîner « Eh chéri, devine sur quoi j'ai gerbé aujourd'hui ? Oh c'était rien, juste les restes de ma salade au saumon. Non, je ne suis pas enceinte. Dieu merci. Une emmerde à la fois ! » Elle pourrait au moins présenter cette excuse et cette anecdote auprès de sa satané belle-doche et ne pas avoir à entendre ses reproches masquées par une voix trop douce pour être vraie. Elle pourrait enfin lui dire qu'elle y avait été, mais que malheureusement, elle avait été trop malade pour pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout. Peut-être que cette fois, elle n'entendrait plus le sempiternel « Tu devrais quand même te dépêcher, Lucy. Le mariage approche et rien n'est prêt ! Tu ne vas quand même pas annuler la cérémonie à cause de ton retard ? Ce serait une honte. Faudrait penser à vos futurs enfants, aussi. Je veux un petit-fils, tu sais. ». Merde, elle la haïssait du plus profond de ses entrailles et avait parfois l'irrépressible envie de fuir Chicago le plus vite possible, insultant copieusement cette bonne femme envahissante.

Lucy se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. C'était un mélange de tristesse infinie, de perdition et de haine. Elle essuya avec dégoût la morve qui lui coulait du nez et renifla sans aucune classe. Parfois, elle regrettait de ne pas être l'une de ces princesses irréelles qui ne semblaient jamais être écœurantes, qui ne faisaient _rien _de dégoûtant. Pas de vomi, pas de pisse, pas de merde.

Elle s'arrêta une seconde sur le trottoir presque vide à l'heure où le monde entier semblait avoir terminé la pause déjeuner, pour retourner tout simplement au travail. Elle se sentait mal. Elle était tout simplement perdue et angoissée : perdue au beau milieu du monde qui continuait à tourner autour d'elle.

Lucy songera sans doute un peu plus tard que si elle n'avait pas vomi, si elle n'avait pas ressenti un tel sentiment de détresse, comme si son être tout entier appelait à l'aide, elle n'aurait jamais remarqué le petit étal, à l'entrée d'une ruelle dépeuplée. Parfois, les choses n'étaient qu'une accumulation de coïncidences.

D'habitude, elle ne l'aurait tout simplement pas vu, tout comme ces quelques personnes qui traversaient le trottoir et continuaient leurs conversations, sans prêter attention à ce drôle de bonhomme qui se dressait juste à l'entrée de la minuscule rue. Il était presque invisible, effacé par l'ombre de la ruelle, mais cette fois-ci, son œil larmoyant avait de suite été attiré à cet endroit un peu glauque, presque hors du temps. C'était peut-être parce qu'inconsciemment, elle cherchait une main secourable qui pourrait la tirer de cette folie qui semblait l'étreindre de plus en plus fort. Et elle avait repéré ce que les autres ne voyaient pas. Ou plutôt, ce qu'ils _choisissaient _de ne pas voir. Elle était comme eux, normalement, à passer devant la pauvreté qui côtoyait les quartiers luxueux de Chicago, sans jamais la remarquer. Comme tous les autres, elle ne voyait presque plus les sdf à l'entrée des supérettes, à la sortie des banques et des restaurants. Elle ne faisait plus attentions aux quartiers pauvres et encore moins aux vendeurs à la sauvette comme cet homme qui attendait patiemment à l'entrée de la petite ruelle sombre.

Mais cette fois, comme de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, Lucy avait l'impression de _tout _remarquer et de mépriser chacun de ces richards. Même si paradoxalement, elle en faisait elle aussi partie. Elle était elle aussi l'un de ses moutons qui allait dans la même direction que tous les autres.

C'était comme si la ruelle, que le soleil du milieu de l'après-midi atteignait avec peine, était coupée de tout ce trafic qui provenait des embouteillages et de la population de ce quartier huppé de Chicago.

Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était arrêtée en plein milieu du trottoir pour observer le petit étalage derrière lequel était assis ce gros bonhomme qui paraissait presque irréel. Pourquoi personne d'autre ne s'intéressait à lui ? Il trônait pourtant au beau milieu de la route, à la vue de tous. Elle se dit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à être arrêté pour vente à la sauvette, même si aucun bibelot suspect ne trônait sur sa table de camping. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait distinguer, de là où elle était, c'était cette petite télé portative qu'il fixait avec calme et sérénité.

Elle avait une envie furieuse de se rendre jusqu'à lui afin de le voir de plus près. Elle était soudainement emplie d'une curiosité gigantesque qui lui avait fait oublier sa honte et sa colère précédente. Elle avait même tout bonnement cessé de pleurnicher.

Une femme en tailleur noir la dépassa, sans s'occuper d'elle, même si elle semblait se demander ce que cette blonde stupide faisait au beau milieu du trottoir, totalement immobile. Elle devait être ridicule.

Lucy tenta de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas le temps pour de telles balivernes et que cet homme devait tout simplement être l'un de ceux qui traînaient sur les marchés aux puces et essayait d'arnaquer les bons samaritains. Elle avait toujours été d'une nature curieuse, un peu comme une enfant imprudente, et avait beaucoup de mal à résister à la curiosité malsaine qui pouvait parfois la rendre impolie.

Non, elle n'avait sans doute pas besoin de s'approcher de cet homme étrange, surtout quand un fichu mariage se préparait. Surtout quand elle se sentait si fragilisée et à bout de nerfs. Elle qui avait toujours été si calme et déterminée, elle n'arrivait parfois pas à croire à quel point une cérémonie aussi banale pouvait autant la détruire au fil de semaines.

Elle faillit continuer son chemin, remonter dans sa voiture garée à trois rues de là et rentrer chez elle pour prendre une douche. Elle pourrait aussi réfléchir sur ce qu'il lui arrivait depuis quelques temps et envisager d'en parler à Tommy. Après tout, régler ses problèmes seule ne l'avait jamais aidée auparavant. Le rondouillard ne l'avait pas vue, trop occupé à regarder sa télévision portative, bien caché derrière son grand chapeau noir. Il lui donnait d'ailleurs un air de sudiste dérangé, comme s'il sortait de l'une de ces villes reculées au fin fond du Mississipi.

Mais malgré son bon sens habituel et ses délégations mentales, Lucy abdiqua et s'approcha à petit pas de la ruelle ombragée.

Le rondouillard la remarqua quand elle fut devant son étal tout à fait vide et il éteignit sa petite télé du bout de son index boudiné.

« Hé, bonjour », dit-il en redressant son chapeau afin qu'elle puisse distinguer son visage gras et porcin. Il sembla même notifier qu'elle avait l'air extrêmement livide et sans doute qu'elle venait de verser quelques larmes. Il était étrangement perspicace, pour un ridicule vendeur à la sauvette qui paraissait sorti tout droit de la campagne profonde. « Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme, mademoiselle…

— Kingley. J'ai connu mieux, certes. On a tous nos petits problèmes de nos jours, enfin je suppose. Ce n'est rien de grave. Vous semblez être… très observateur. »

Il ne fit pas attention au ton désagréable qu'elle employait avec lui, un peu moqueur, même si la curiosité continuait à la tirailler de toute part. Elle ne ressentait même plus la honte et la rage qui l'avait auparavant fait pleurer au beau milieu des rues marchandes. Il lui offrit un sourire des plus sincères, qui illumina ses petits yeux porcins. Elle regarda avec dégoût cette rangée de petites dents, presque aussi blanches que celles des bambins, mais qui paraissaient aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoirs. Elle se racla la gorge, incapable de rebrousser chemin et repousser cette curiosité malsaine qui la tourmenterait pendant quelques temps si elle ne l'assouvissait pas. Et puis, elle baissa les yeux et remarqua un petit écriteau qui était posé sur la table **« EXTENSION **_**CAPILAIRE**_**, PRIX **_**CLAIR**_**. » **et cela sembla lui offrir un regain de courage qu'elle commençait déjà à perdre et elle eut envie de rire. Elle se rendit compte que son cerveau lui avait joué des tours quand elle relut l'écriteau avec plus d'attention **« EXTENSION **_**CLAIRE, **_**PRIX **_**CLAIR**_** » [1]**

« Ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus pratique pour vendre, vous savez. », elle désigna la minuscule ruelle dont les murs de briques semblaient parfois se resserrer autour d'eux. « Personne ne voit ce que vous vendez. Vous êtes derrière les grands magasins, ici. Vous risquez gros si la police vous remarque.

— Je sais, je sais (il secoua la tête et soupira). Mais pour ce que je vends, je ne peux pas avoir un emplacement attitré, mademoiselle Kingley. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. J'suis donc bien obligé de m'établir dans des petites ruelles comme celles-ci, ou dans les endroits les moins fréquentés. J'allais partir, mais j'ai senti qu'un client potentiel allait rapidement se présenter. »

Lucy vérifia une nouvelle fois la table de camping et nota qu'à part l'écriteau et la télévision, il ne semblait rien avoir à vendre. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi précisait-il que ses ventes étaient « claires » s'il n'avait rien à présenter ? Elle leva à nouveau les yeux et nota qu'il la fixait étrangement de sous son chapeau qui lui paraissait de plus en plus large.

« Je ne suis pas venue acheter. Puis-je savoir votre nom ?

— Dabiel. »

Il se leva pour lui serrer la main et elle grimaça en remarquant que sa main était aussi grasse que le reste de sa personne. Lucy la serra et esquissa un sourire aimable avant d'ajouter :

« Et puis, je ne peux pas être une cliente potentielle vu que je ne sais même pas ce que vous vendez. J'ai même cru que vous vendiez des extensions capillaires.

— Vous n'avez pas besoin d'une extension capillaire, si vous voulez mon avis. »

Il se pencha par-dessus sa table, pour mieux la regarder, notifiant ses cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle se sentit gênée et le regarda se rasseoir sur sa chaise pliante.

« Une extension de bonheur peut-être ?

— Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

— Eh bien, sans vouloir vous vexer mademoiselle, vous ne brillez pas par votre joie de vivre. Vous pourriez très bien prendre des antidépresseurs, vu que ça semble tellement à la mode de nos jours. Ou bien, vous pouvez m'acheter quelque chose qui réglerait votre problème. »

Lucy essaya de ne pas paraître offusquée, mais elle se redressa tout de même et fronça les sourcils. Elle détestait quand ce genre de personnes tentait de lire en elle. Elle vivait cela comme un viol.

« Je ne suis pas dépressive. Je vais me marier. Les préparatifs jouent avec mes nerfs, rien de plus.

— Oh, je vois. Félicitations. C'est plutôt un heureux événement pour la plupart des gens, non ? Je pourrais vous vendre une extension de mariage ! »

Il y avait une certaine jovialité dans sa voix suave qui la détendit légèrement. Après tout, il essayait, comme tout bon commerçant, de lui faire la conversation, sans doute dans l'espoir qu'elle finisse par lui acheter un grigri censé lui porter bonheur durant toute sa vie. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. Ce sera un beau mariage, je présume.

— Vous avez l'air sceptique.

— Pas vraiment. »

Elle ressentait l'horrible besoin de se confier à ce parfait inconnu. Que perdrait-elle, de toute façon ? Elle ne le reverrait sans doute plus d'ici quelques minutes et si cela pouvait l'aider, plutôt qu'elle ne s'entête à garder toutes ses peurs pour elle. Elle passa une main légèrement tremblante sur son front pour dégager les mèches rebelles de son visage.

« Je ne suis pas sceptique. Je suis simplement un peu stressée. Je suppose que tout le monde doit l'être pendant les préparatifs. Vous comprenez, j'aime beaucoup mon fiancé. Je suis juste terrifiée.

— Vous avez peur de ne pas avoir fait le bon choix, c'est tout. Il n'y a aucun mal à ça. Cela arrive à plus de monde que vous ne le croyez. Ils craignent de perdre leur liberté, ou d'agir à la va-vite, vous voyez ? Un peu comme ces gentils petits couples qui décident d'agrandir leur famille simplement parce que tout le monde attend d'eux qu'ils le fassent. C'est un peu votre cas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lucy ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux, sentant la honte revenir au galop. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cet inconnu parvienne à la comprendre, alors que Tommy n'y voyait que du feu depuis des semaines. D'ailleurs, elle se sentit coupable en pensant à son futur mari, se demandant ce qu'il ressentirait s'il apprenait qu'elle n'était plus sûre de la vie qui l'attendait après leur mariage. Elle remarqua sans vraiment s'y attarder, que l'ombre de Dabiel semblait disproportionnée par rapport à sa véritable apparence. Elle se dit que l'emplacement du soleil jouait des tours assez incroyables.

« Je peux vous vendre une extension de liberté. Vous n'aurez pas à choisir et vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux. Vous aurez tout le temps de réfléchir quant à ce que vous recherchez, ou ce que vous attendez du monde. Est-ce que c'est ce que vous voulez ? Annuler votre mariage et fuir sans attaches ? Ou est-ce quelque chose de bien plus profond, que vous recherchez ?

— Comme je vous le disais, je ne peux rien vous acheter parce que je ne sais même pas ce que vous voulez me vendre, monsieur Dabiel. Et je ne veux pas annuler mon mariage, j'ai simplement peur. C'est tout. »

Il la fixa un moment, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres presque inexistantes. Lucy ne put le regarder trop longtemps, se sentant quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il savait que d'un côté comme d'un autre, elle lui mentait tout comme elle se mentait à elle-même, s'enfermant dans le déni. Elle se demanda avec une certaine colère pourquoi ce malade mental continuait à la questionner s'il semblait parfaitement savoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Elle voulut faire demi-tour et rentrer chez elle, continuer à vivre comme tout le monde et préparer ce fichu mariage. Elle oublierait rapidement le gros Dabiel –qui tout à coup, paraissait beaucoup moins rondouillard –et ferait comme tout le monde. Dans quelques années, elle aurait même les photos de sa descendance bien en évidence au-dessus de son bureau à la banque. Mais la curiosité l'avait attirée ici et l'empêchait de partir pour retrouver sa petite vie tranquille.

Dabiel continua de sourire et se pencha un peu plus par-dessus son bureau, d'un air conspirateur qui la força à reporter toute son attention sur lui.

« Je vends toutes sortes de choses. Dont des extensions. Je vous ai proposé une extension de mariage ou de liberté, mais si vous étiez complexez par la taille de vos seins, je pourrais vous vendre une extension de poitrine. Croyez-le ou non, mais j'ai vendu énormément d'extensions de ce genre. Pour les hommes complexés par la taille de leur bite, je leur vendais des extensions de pénis. Ca fait toujours un malheur. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant sa franchise et sa conviction. Elle l'avait précédemment comparé à un vendeur de grigri en tout genre et elle pensait qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Il y en avait beaucoup de nos jours qui arnaquaient les gens en leur vendant des potions inutiles ou des bibelots censés porter bonheur. Le pire, c'est que ça marchait. Lucy devait avouer que ces vendeurs, tout comme Dabiel, étaient en général très doués et convaincants. D'ailleurs, il semblait y croire dur comme fer. Elle était tellement amusée qu'elle ne put effacer le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres et elle resta encore quelques minutes à l'écouter. De toute manière, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire et s'il pouvait la détendre, elle ne demandait pas mieux. Elle en oublia même son dégoût total pour le mariage et le _destin _tout tracé qui semblait l'attendre. Une belle petite vie de routine qui ressemblait à celle de tant d'autres. Elle continua à rire.

Il ne perdit pas la face en la voyant s'esclaffer. Au contraire, il continua avec autant d'aplomb.

« Je vois que vous riez. Je suis peut-être farceur, mais je ne plaisante pas quand il s'agit d'affaires. J'ai vendu beaucoup d'extensions dans ma vie. Tenez, il y a quelques années, j'ai vendu une extension de _vie _à un homme atteint d'un cancer en phase terminale. Dave Streeter, qu'il s'appelait. Sachez qu'il ne regrette pas son choix, et qu'il est actuellement guéri de son cancer. Même si comme toute chose, il y a un prix à payer pour l'obtenir. C'est comme ça. Je peux vous aider, je le sens et si vous le voulez, on peut conclure une affaire. Tout dépend de ce que vous désirez _vraiment_. Et ce que vous êtes prête à payer.

— Combien, si je peux me permettre ? »

Elle ne perdait pas son sourire amusé, même si elle commençait à craindre qu'il ne finisse par lui sauter à la gorge, puisqu'il ressemblait de plus en plus à un dingue qui aurait dû être enfermé dans le sous-sol d'un asile. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

« C'est variable. Mes extensions n'ont pas toutes le même prix. Ce qui nous amène à ce que vous voulez réellement. Si je puis me permettre, je pense que ce que vous cherchez ardemment, c'est _fuir _cette réalité. Parce que vous vous ennuyez de la vie, n'est-ce pas ? Cela vous paraît bien routinier.

— Mais à moins que vous ne me vendiez de la drogue, je pense que ce n'est pas faisable.

— Bien sûr que si. Il faut signifier ce que vous voulez vraiment. Je vends des extensions _claires, _moi. Mais il faut payer le prix. Alors soyez claire avec moi, mademoiselle Kingley. »

Elle recula d'un pas. Il lui semblait tout à coup que son sourire n'avait plus rien d'aimable et qu'il avait grandi. Il paraissait de plus en plus imposant. Elle se dit que ce n'était qu'un mauvais tour que son esprit lui jouait et qu'elle devait surtout se méfier de cet inconnu qui était sans doute fou à lier. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à fuir, ni à le quitter des yeux.

« Est-ce qu'on parle de mon âme ? », sa tentative d'humour lui parut tout à coup sérieuse et Dabiel haussa les épaules. « Parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit un prix convenable.

— Je ne m'occupe en général pas des âmes. Plus sérieusement, que voulez-vous m'acheter ? Je sais que vous êtes venue pour acheter quelque chose. »

L'odeur du souffre sembla lui agresser les narines. Mais elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue et Lucy se dit que la folie de Dabiel commençait juste à lui retourner le cerveau à elle aussi. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre et la referma aussitôt, sentant son estomac recommencer à lui jouer des tours, même si elle n'avait plus rien à vomir à part un filet de bile, sans doute. Dabiel sourit un peu plus et ajouta :

« Je peux vous vendre une extension de _rêve, _si vous voulez que votre vie change et soit plus… mouvementée. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vendu ce genre d'extension, mais je peux le faire si vous le voulez. Je peux vous donner quelque chose qui changera votre vie et votre destin. Quelque chose qui, si vous préférez, la rendra bien plus intrigante et qui ne vous ennuiera plus jamais.

— Et comment vous allez faire ça ? Je dois vous donner un gros billet, attendre un miracle et vous croire sur parole ?

— Je ne vous demande pas de me croire. Vous pouvez partir si vous le souhaitez, mais je ne serais plus là ensuite et il sera trop tard pour l'achat. Mais en l'occurrence, je pense avoir quelque chose pour vous. Un petit quelque chose qui pourra sans doute vous offrir ce que personne d'autre ne pourrait avoir. Des _rêves _incroyables. Ca vous apportera les réponses que vous cherchez. »

Il ne perdit pas son sourire et Lucy avait la désagréable impression d'être totalement hypnotisée par ce marchand totalement fou, qui avait pourtant un charisme qui l'empêchait de partir. Elle était à la fois fascinée et terrifiée. Dabiel se baissa, sans la quitter des yeux et ramassa un petit sac en toile qui reposait à ses pieds. Il fouilla un instant à l'intérieur, remuant son contenu sans avoir besoin de regarder ce qu'il y cherchait. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui propose un sachet de ces foutus champignons hallucinogènes, ou un peu de méthamphétamine, mais il en sortit une boîte qu'il posa bien en évidence sur la table.

« Je n'ai plus l'habitude de proposer ce genre de choses de nos jours. Il semblerait que la réalité effraie de moins en moins de gens. C'est tout bonnement incroyable. Mon truc, c'est les extensions claires. Mais pour vous, je peux faire une exception et vous donner ce dont vous avez besoin. C'est un peu plus compliqué qu'une simple extension de rêve. »

Elle l'écoutait à peine maintenant, les yeux fixés sur la Boîte qu'il lui proposait. Lucy n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était réellement et se disait que c'était sans doute un bibelot décoratif, mais curieusement, elle était à présent totalement obnubilée par cet objet. Les finitions et les décorations, dorées et boisées, étaient si jolies qu'elles en étaient presque hypnotiques. Elle avait la désagréable impression, comme quand on regardait quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas s'offrir à l'intérieur d'une boutique, que cette boîte était faite pour elle. Elle pouvait le sentir en elle, dans un coin de sa tête, comme un pressentiment des plus agressifs. Elle était tout bonnement fascinée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— C'est un casse-tête. Plus communément appelé la Boîte de Lemarchand. Un vrai petit bijou créé en 1784, vous vous rendez compte ? On dit qu'Elle ouvre les portes d'un monde différent qui vous offre l'extase et les plaisirs encore jamais explorés en ce monde. La Boîte vous ouvre la _voie._ Certains le nomment l'Enfer, d'autre le Paradis. La Boîte vous offrira ce que vous cherchez et vous fera oublier ce monde qui semble tant vous dégoûter. C'est très _puissant_, mais vous y trouverez certaines réponses aux questions qui vous taraudent. Une solution à votre désillusion, _Lucy._ »

Elle releva la tête et observa Dabiel avec attention, se demandant comment il avait pu deviner son prénom sans qu'elle ne le lui dise. Il sourit, dévoilant une rangée de dents qui lui parut encore plus tranchantes et anormalement blanches. Son visage paraissait même moins laid et porcin qu'auparavant. Et n'était-il pas plus _mince _? Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, son cœur s'emballant dans sa poitrine de plus en plus comprimée par un poids invisible. Elle devait forcément rêver. Ou bien, elle devenait juste folle. Ses nerfs avaient eu raison d'elle. Pourtant, cette Boîte semblait encore plus hypnotique que son actuel propriétaire et elle refusa de rebrousser chemin si vite. Elle voulait savoir, même si pour elle, son récit était tout bonnement improbable et décousu. Sa curiosité était encore plus enivrante et elle ressentait le _besoin _irrépressible de l'assouvir. Quelque part, elle pensait que ne pas le faire finirait sans doute par la tuer.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que la Boîte vous intéresse ? Elle est à vous si vous le souhaitez. Comprenez, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de ventes, mais je m'adapte à ma clientèle tant que cela a un rapport avec une quelconque extension.

— Le prix ? »

Sa gorge était étrangement nouée et elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à expulser ces deux mots. Elle les avait presque _vomis. _C'était presque comme si elle voulait s'en débarrasser au plus vite et obtenir ce qu'elle convoitait à présent : la Boîte qu'il lui proposait. Tout ce qui la taraudait auparavant avait disparu de son esprit et elle n'avait jamais été aussi déterminée à obtenir quelque chose, même si cela semblait fou et irréel et qu'elle le savait parfaitement, même si c'était un achat qui s'avérerait inutile au final. Elle pensait que Dabiel était sans doute très doué pour avoir réussi à lui faire avaler autant de salades et la forcer sans grand besoin d'insister à acheter cet objet. Elle qui avait toujours eu les pieds bien ancrés au sol et qui avait tendance à réfléchir ardemment sur tout et n'importe quoi, elle se retrouvait bien incapable de résister. Elle avait la résistance d'un enfant de quatre ans face à un plateau entier de friandises.

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour le prix. Je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas l'habitude de vendre ce genre d'extension. Chacun d'entre nous y trouvera son compte. Je vais évidemment recevoir ce qui m'est dû, mais cela ne vous concerne pas dans l'immédiat. La Boîte est à vous, Lucy. Prenez-la. »

Il souriait de toutes ses dents et quand Lucy le regarda à nouveau, elle eut l'impression qu'elles étaient de plus en plus brillantes et tranchantes. Elle déglutit et avança une main tremblante vers la Boîte et sa peau moite entra enfin en contact avec le sommet du cube. Elle s'en empara, notifia avec surprise qu'il était bien plus lourd qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle l'observa de plus près, sentant sans y croire un courant électrique traverser son bras droit jusqu'à l'articulation de l'épaule. Elle fut tout bonnement fascinée par les finitions des décorations boisées et dorées. Etait-ce vraiment de l'or ? Pouvait-on vraiment résoudre ce soit disant casse-tête ? Son cœur battit un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine et elle exhala brusquement. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration.

Quand Dabiel parla à nouveau, la sortant de sa contemplation émerveillée, il lui sembla que sa voix était devenue beaucoup plus grave et forte.

« Nous sommes maintenant dans la phase d'essai. Si vous n'êtes pas satisfaite de votre _achat_, ce dont je doute, vous avez sept jours pour me le faire savoir. Et pas un de plus. Ensuite, _l'achat _sera définitif. Mais vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dabiel se leva et cette fois, elle était sûre qu'il avait _grandi_. Sa taille imposante la fascina et la pétrifia. Elle le fixa longuement, abasourdie. C'était comme dans un rêve, elle avait beau noter l'absurdité de la situation et son caractère tout bonnement irréel, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se réveiller. Pour elle, tout avait l'air étrangement _vrai_ et elle était persuadée au fond d'elle-même que ce ne serait plus tout à fait le cas quand elle émergerait, ou se réveillerait, peu importe. _C'était les nerfs. C'était forcément ça. Le stress avait déclenché toute cette foutue histoire. _Elle s'était peut-être évanouie au beau milieu du magasin, quand elle avait vomi sur la robe blanche—si blanche— et elle était plongée dans un état comateux et rêveur depuis tout ce temps. _Mais un rêveur ne sait pas qu'il rêve. _C'était juste le stress. C'était juste… le _stress. _

Lucy sortit de ses pensées de plus en plus confuses, sans queue ni tête et ouvrit enfin la bouche :

« Et si ça ne me convient pas ? Et si vous n'êtes plus là ?

— Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Mais dans le pire des cas, vous me trouverez. La plupart des gens ne me remarquent pas, ils ne me voient pas, comme si je n'avais jamais été là. Ils ne cherchent pas à me voir. Mais vous, Lucy, vous me chercherez et vous me trouverez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dabiel sourit encore plus, si cela était possible. Son cœur s'emballa, battant de plus en plus irrégulièrement. Elle sentit la terreur lui glacer le sang et pendant un moment, elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Mais son champ de vision ne se troubla pas et elle réussit à reprendre une respiration régulière et normale. Ses doigts se resserrèrent nerveusement autour de la Boîte.

Ses yeux n'étaient pas brillants et normaux, comment elle l'avait cru auparavant. Ils étaient si sombres qu'ils lui parurent aussi noirs que l'enfer, sans aucune lumière qui puisse les rendre humains. Et ses dents n'étaient pas tranchantes et droites. Elles étaient pointues et effilées, ressemblant à la dentition d'un prédateur démoniaque.

* * *

**[1] : **"EXTENSION CLAIRE, PRIX CLAIR" et Dabiel sont un énorme clin d'oeil au grand Stephen King. Il s'agit de l'une de ses nouvelles du même nom, que j'ai beaucoup aimé et je ne pouvais pas écrire sur Clive Barker sans faire une référence à Daddy King, son pote, qui possède un univers tout aussi horrifique, mais ô combien fantastique.

* * *

**_Laissez-moi savoir vos pensées les plus profondes pour ce premier chapitre, qui commence à mettre en place l'intrigue générale de la nouvelle. _**

**_Je vous dis à bientôt, si vous revenez, pour le chapitre deux qui s'intitulera "Le casse-tête de Lemarchand." _**

_**Etant une nouvelle, From Hell sera une histoire assez courte, tout comme le livre "Hellraiser" l'est déjà. Nous rentrerons assez rapidement dans le vif du sujet. **_

_**Je vous souhaite, en retard, un joyeux Halloween. **_


End file.
